


what friends are for

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Recreational Drug Use, tony how could u do this to yourself, you stupid butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even after tony trips out (and pretty badly, at that), bruce is there to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	what friends are for

Tony knew he shouldn't have taken a hit off of that bong. He knew it, and he did it anyways, as if the hits off the bubbler and the pipe weren't enough. 

He left the party earlier than anyone else, with nobody to help him back to his room. How could they, anyways? Everyone around him was either drunk or stoned or both. 

Tony himself was experiencing probably the most intense high he's had in a while, but also the most terrifying. His surroundings danced in a static-like texture, his own body too clear for his vision, like seeing himself with the focus of a camera on. 

Along with that was a low buzzing in the back of his head every time he spoke; his voice was too loud. Almost deafening, actually. 

It was a really bad idea, trying to take himself back to his dorm. Even though he could hold onto to the bordering on the walls of the hallway leading up to where he stayed for a little support, his legs still felt heavy. Like dead weight. 

He had almost made it there when his legs suddenly caught and he fell all over himself. Still gripping the molding as he collapsed into the floor, Tony's breathing became more laboured, panicky. 

He wanted to cry. He felt like sitting there and bawling until morning, or afternoon, or whenever. He felt like crying the feeling away, but he knew he couldn't do that, so he just held on and breathed. 

Eventually the thought that he could call Bruce, his room mate, to come help him inside revealed itself to him. He patted around in his jeans until his fingers found the edge of his phone, and after fumbling for a bit with the touchscreen, he found Bruce's contact and called. 

It took a few rings, but Bruce answered. His voice was groggy and slightly annoyed-sounding as he asked what Tony needed. 

"I need you to come get me," he replied. His words felt heavy in his mouth. "I'm in the hallway." 

"The hallway?" Bruce sounded more alert now. "Why don't you just come to the room?" 

"B'cause, I smoked t'much weed." 

Silence for a moment. 

Then, near the end of the hallway, Bruce opened and shut the door of their room behind him, jogging towards Tony's end in his boxers and a t-shirt. 

Tony couldn't tell a dime from a duck in his intoxicated state, but the first thing he noticed when Bruce began to heave him up by the underside of his arm was the way his hair was tousled from sleep, and he pointed this out to him. 

"Yeah, well," his room mate said, draping Tony's arm across his shoulders for him, "you kind of woke me up at an unexpected hour." 

"W'time sit?" 

"It's almost two in the morning, Tony. Are you tired?" As he asked this, Bruce began to slowly walk him down the hall, being careful to watch Tony's feet for him so that he wouldn't get hurt before they even got back. 

 

Tony didn't answer his question because it didn't really register with him; Bruce understood. "Okay, bud, we're here. You're back at the room." The pajama-clad boy helped his friend sit down on the bed, before turning to shut the door behind him. 

Tony's eyes travelled in a delayed kind of way around the room. His breathing was still uneven, but he had appeared to have had calmed down a little. 

He looked at Bruce with glossy eyes. He then stated, "I want a hamburger." 

Bruce gave him a half-pitiful look; he replied, "We don't have hamburgers, buddy. You want some chips? Water?" 

This reminded Tony of the way his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth when he swallowed- an effect of what many stoners call "cotton mouth". He nodded heavily. 

Bruce dug through the cabinet until he found a family-sized bag of nacho cheese Doritos and handed them over to Tony. After that he filled a plastic cup with ice water and set it on the bedside table. 

"Here," he said, sitting down next to the baked teen and taking the chip bag from him. He opened it and poured a small pile in his lap. After Tony had wolfed down most of them, Bruce handed him the water and watched as he downed it all in one setting. 

"Thirsty?" Bruce chuckled. He reached over and grabbed another handful of Doritos for Tony.

"I wanna watch a movie." 

Bruce paused. "A movie? Which one?" 

Tony stopped eating and looked thoughtful for a moment. Then he said, "Law and Order."

Bruce snorted in amusement. "Law and Order is a TV show, Tony," he reminded him gently, tapping him on the knee. 

Tony looked severely offset by that. He looked down at his pile of chips with a deep furrow in his brow. "Then what about Transformers?" 

"I'm not sure if that's best idea right now," Bruce replied with an apologetic smile. Giant alien robots and weed didn't seem like a great combination. "How about I just put on FX? You watch that channel." 

Tony nodded, but still looked a little disappointed. As he went back to eating his chips, Bruce flipped through a few channels, before landing on the movie channel he was looking for. "I think this is Die Hard," Bruce said, "is that okay?" 

When he didn't get a response, Bruce turned to give Tony a questioning look, only to glance down and find that the other boy had passed out during the short time he had looked away. 

Bruce shook his head, his mouth twisting into a small grin. He then stood and began wiping the chips that had been in his lap onto the floor, where he simply kicked them away, and headed towards the tiny closet they shared to retrieve a blanket. 

By the time he had found one Tony was already snoring softly. 

Bruce unfolded the blanket and draped it over Tony. Before he we went to climb under his own covers, e made sure that Tony's feet were tucked underneath the warm material, regarding him with a soft expression. 

"Ridiculous," the older boy said. But even as he shook his head and went to climb into his own bed, there was a tiny smile on his face.


End file.
